An ambidextrous pitching screen which provides in a single configuration a first pitching lane and a second pitching lane allowing both left-handed pitchers and right-handed pitchers to serially pitch from behind the same pitching screen without repositioning the pitching screen to accommodate the pitchers' handedness.
Conventional pitching screens have an L-shaped configuration which supports a net to deflect batted balls. The L-shaped configuration of conventional pitching screens provides a single pitching lane in a square or rectangular cutout on one side of an otherwise square pitching screen. The L-shaped configuration of pitching screen is first positioned with the square cutout on the right side for right handed pitchers and is then repositioned to locate the square cutout on the left hand side for left hand pitchers.
Even though there is large commercial market for pitching screens and numerous manufacturers have met the demand of that commercial market with a variety of conventional L-shaped configuration pitching screens, there are still a number of problems unresolved by conventional L-shaped configuration pitching screen technology.
A significant problem with conventional L-shaped configuration pitching screen technology can be that it does not accommodate both left-handed pitchers and right-handed pitchers without being repositioned to accommodate the handedness of the pitcher. An L-shaped screen must first be positioned to accommodate a left handed pitcher and then positioned a second time to accommodate a right handed pitcher. Repositioning the L-shaped screen between pitchers can be distracting to the pitcher or the batter and reduces the time for pitching or batting practice.
Another significant problem with conventional L-shaped configuration pitching screen technology can be that the square or rectangular cutout does not entirely protect the pitcher after the release of the pitch. After release of the pitch, the profile's body places the pitching shoulder and upper back in the area of the cutout as shown by FIG. 1. Batted balls having a trajectory through the cutout can hit pitcher in the pitching shoulder or upper back. Certain manufacturers have attempted to address this problem by configuring the net supported by conventional L-shaped pitching screens to extend into a portion of the square cutout.
Another significant problem with conventional pitching screen technology can be that the support frame may not break down into smaller components. Pitching screens can typically be seven feet high by seven feet wide with a cutout of three and one-half feet by three and one-half feet. As such, pitching screens that do not break down can be difficult to store and transport.
Another significant problem with conventional pitching screen technology can be that disassembly yields numerous separate loose components. These loose components can be easily misplaced or can take additional time to locate for reassembly.
Yet another significant problem with conventional pitching screen technology can be that assembled discrete components do not afford any manner of securement against disassembly during use. As such, conventional couplings between component parts can for example disassemble during use as the pitching screen is turned to accommodate a different handed pitcher, inadvertently struck by the pitcher during use, or when hit by batted balls.
The instant invention addresses each of these problems with conventional pitching screen technology.